


月下

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2018.1.19）CP是索玛x裕！不喜勿入！虽然后面拉灯了还是选了R18【。有部分其他角色登场但都是跑龙套就没加在角色里。kigurumi=裕设定，时间在GE2后期，有部分游戏捏他。





	月下

可疑，太可疑了。  
索玛斜眼看着餐厅一角里闹得翻天覆地的一群人，深深皱起了眉头。  
睦美小妹只当他是觉得吵，默默的端来一杯淡酒。索玛冲她点点头致谢，注意力又不由得转向了那场骚乱的中心——一个穿着一身兔子玩偶装的家伙。

索玛不知道那个叫kigurumi的家伙是什么时候出现在极东的，当他结束了长期在外的调查工作回来时，极东支部的大家都已经对那个奇怪的家伙见怪不怪了……那怎么可能呢！  
你看现在浩太不就伙同着艾莉娜和blood的队长一起试图揭开他的真面目呢。

索玛也问过第一部队的艾莉娜，她的回答是：“有一次出任务的时候，上了直升机就看到他坐在后座上。当时还以为是上面给安排的慰问演出演员呢，结果到了战场才发现是个强的要死的家伙。”  
然后他就很自然的来到了极东支部，和一个普通的神机使没两样的和大家出任务。因为实力摆在那里，在其他人眼里倒也算是抢手。  
不过一个从来不发声，也不露出真面目的家伙，真亏你们就接受了他啊。  
索玛喝着睦美好心送来的淡酒，看着浩太正试图从背后接近kigurumi并摘下他的头套。  
眼见着浩太一把扯下了kigurumi的头套，索玛忍不住一口酒喷了出来……那家伙头套里竟然还有一个头套！  
感觉自己竟然围观这种胡闹看了这么久也是有点犯傻，索玛默默的把那一群人丢在餐厅里准备离开。  
走到门口，他又忍不住回头看了一眼那个吉祥物一样的家伙。不知为何，那一瞬间索玛有种对方也在看自己的错觉。  
……那种密不透风的头套要从哪里往外看啊？话说里面该不会根本没人吧？  
索玛叹了口气，离开了餐厅。

其实，如果只是一个喜欢穿布偶装的神机使，并不会让索玛起太多疑心。  
神机使们本就个性十足，要是有人就喜欢这么干也算不上太奇怪。  
而且，索玛自己就认识一个曾经穿着一身布偶服就冲向了荒神的家伙，还美其名曰“可以降低荒神的警觉”。  
说起来，穿那种衣服到底是怎么拿神机的啊？  
一瞬间，他本来即将投注向那个身在德国支部的恋人的思绪就又歪到了别的方向去。  
索玛赶快摇摇头，把总是跑偏的思维拉回来。  
他之所以会觉得那家伙可疑，是因为kigurumi似乎在有意无意的避着自己。  
倒不是说他老是躲着自己，就像刚才在餐厅里那样，kigurumi并不会看到索玛出现就藏起来。但是，他也从未和索玛单独相处或是交谈……交谈就算了，应该也没有人和他“交”谈过。  
而且最可疑的一点是，索玛回到极东这么久了，竟然一次也没有和那个kigurumi出过任务！  
这个极东支部说小不小，但说大也不大，像kigurumi那种稍欠火力但很全能的类型，和自己或林道这种肉盾型的神机使应该十分合拍才对。可是索玛见过kigurumi和林道没少一起出击，却从未和自己组过队。  
索玛怎么想也觉得是那家伙故意在躲着，不想和自己一起去讨伐荒神。  
至于不一起出任务的理由……索玛倒也不是没有头绪。但是他想不通对方为什么要这么避着自己。  
是的，索玛在床上翻来覆去彻夜难眠都想不通，“他”为什么要躲着自己。

“索玛！”这天，索玛正在前台研究有什么值得一做的任务，浩太突然跑了过来，“你现在有空吗！”  
“怎么了？”  
“blood在通往aegis岛的地下迎击荒神时好像出了事故，那边的通道有坍塌的危险，希望我们去支援一下。”  
“我知道了，随时可以出发。”  
索玛二话不说，便接下了这个任务。  
他们通过连接aegis岛和极东支部的地下通道，驾车一路狂奔，路上浩太介绍起了详细的状况。  
“似乎是荒神的攻击造成了爆炸，虽然成功击退了荒神，但现场有人受了伤，移动用的车也受损没法使用了……嗯，今天出击的成员是広、基尔巴特，还有……kigurumi也在啊？”  
索玛握着方向盘的手险些打滑，好在车还是比较平稳的行驶着，浩太只当刚才的小晃动是碾到了一块石头。  
“伤员是谁搞清楚了吗？”索玛尽量口气平淡的问。  
“现在还……啊，快到了。”浩太探出头，张望着前方。  
果然，不久他们就看到了blood开来的那辆车。blood的队长神威広听到声音，对他们挥了挥手。  
“広，没事吧？”热心的浩太第一个窜了过去。  
“嗯，基尔受了点伤，我和kigurumi没事。”広笑着指了指背靠废弃的车坐着的基尔，后者拉低了帽子，小声嘟哝了一句“不好意思”。  
“kigurumi呢？”没等索玛开口，又是浩太抢先问道。  
“kigurumi前辈在那边放哨，以防还有荒神在。”  
索玛打量了一下四周，看到墙壁上到处都出现了龟裂，还不时漏下星星点点的尘土。  
“我去叫那个家伙，你们做好可以随时离开的准备。”  
说着，索玛就走向了昏暗的通道深处。

没走出五分钟，索玛就看到了kigurumi正端着神机警戒的身影。  
“喂！”  
他一出声，不知为何那个穿着布偶装的家伙似乎全身抖了一下。  
布偶脑袋转了过来，看起来有点不明所以的歪着。  
“我们是来支援的，快回去吧，这里看来快要塌了。”  
索玛倒是没多说什么。他心里还是清楚的，要是“他”真的躲着自己，那肯定是有必须这么做的理由。  
kigurumi明白了索玛的意思，也很快跟了上来。  
走回浩太等人等着的地方时，他们已经发动了车，就等两人上车了。  
可偏偏就在这时，通道突然晃动了起来。  
索玛一抬头，正看到前方通道顶的石块砸下来的样子。  
“浩太！开车！”他想也不想就大吼一声，浩太也毫不犹豫的踩下了油门。  
心里明白自己所处的位置还算安全，索玛和kigurumi并未试图冲上去。等轰鸣声和烟尘全都散去，他们才发现，塌下来的石块竟然把整个通道都堵住了。  
“索玛！kigurumi！你们没事吧！”石墙对面传来了浩太的声音，看来那边也平安无事。  
“我们没事！”索玛走近石堆，大声回应着，“你们先回地窖吧。这些石头凭我们几个，一时半会也是清理不掉的，也不知还有没有塌方的危险。你们回去联系榊那个大叔，让他想办法。”  
“我知道了，你们也小心点。”浩太明白在这里久留也没有用，一会儿石堆对面就传来了汽车开远的声音。  
“我们也别留在这里了，往aegis的方向走吧。”索玛转向kigurumi，“但愿不会遇到荒神。”  
kigurumi看起来有些僵硬的点了点头，仍旧一言不发的跟在了索玛身后。

两人在沉默中一路来到aegis岛，好在并没有遇到荒神。  
他们在角落里找了块比较干净的地方打算凑合过一夜，收拾得差不多的时候正好榊博士和他们联系了。  
“现在天色晚了，没法派船去接你们，堵住通道的石块也要明天才能清理完，今晚只好委屈你们在那边过夜了。”  
榊博士说的轻松，似乎没想到aegis岛基本是露天的，到了晚上得有多冷的问题。  
不，他只是故意不提吧。  
索玛没好气的切断了通讯，看到kigurumi已经在一边乖巧的抱膝坐好，配上这么一身玩偶装倒确实是可爱。  
他想了想，还是决定主动出击。  
“喂。”  
果不其然，kigurumi又抖了一下，歪过头来看着索玛。  
索玛盯着kigurumi的脸：“你就不能摘了这个东西吗？”  
kigurumi短短的手放在嘴边，似乎在思考，然后摇了摇头。  
索玛眉头一皱，凑近kigurumi。  
“这里已经没有别人了。”索玛强硬的说，末了又加上了那个名字，“裕。”  
kigurumi左右摇晃着身体，似乎在犹豫，最后终于放弃了似的低下了头，然后用那只短手戳了戳脖子下面的某个地方。  
头套突然发出一阵机械音，然后松动了。kigurumi脱下了头套，露出了索玛无比熟悉的那张青年的脸。  
“果然还是瞒不过索玛啊……”神薙裕无奈的笑了。

“你如果没那么刻意的避开我，我搞不好还发现不了。”  
索玛拿过布偶头套，研究了起来。没想到里面竟然是机械的，看起来构造还十分精密。  
“果然做过头了吗？我还觉得自己伪装的挺好的。”  
裕伸出手想挠挠脸，半道才意识到凭那只小短手根本做不到，只好放弃的垂下了手。  
“嗯，平时还是伪装的挺好的，但是你一直在避免和我一起出任务吧？”  
“虽然我有故意改变战斗方式，但感觉在索玛面前还是瞒不住啊。”  
他们两人曾无数次一同面对荒神的威胁，对彼此的战斗风格都已经无比熟悉，就算是骗得过别人，也骗不过彼此。  
“那么，你又是为什么要打扮成这样，还瞒着所有人？”索玛把手里的头套抛回给裕，心里倒是有了头绪，“是榊那个大叔吧。”  
“嗯，博士说这是他新开发的耐冲击型外骨骼，希望我能帮他测试。”裕接住那个兔子头，“他说这东西还在试验阶段，所以要我保密。”  
“那也不至于连句话都不说吧，做个变声器什么的对那个大叔不是小菜一碟？”  
说完，索玛就意外的看到裕满脸黑线的样子。  
“别说变声器了，这东西里根本就连扬声器都没有，我说话别人也听不见……”  
想到浩太硬摘下头套那次，索玛不禁暗自嘀咕：榊博士连那种防止露馅的神奇功能都给加上了，却连这种最基本的都不装。  
他忍住了扶额的念头，又把目光转向了裕身上。  
“我说你……你不把下面也脱了吗？”  
说实话，只露着一个人脑袋的布偶装实在很微妙。  
“我……我能不脱吗……”  
裕却目光游移着，似乎不太愿意提起这茬。  
“怎么了？你该不会里面什么都没穿吧？”  
“怎、怎么可能！”裕脸一红，大声反驳着。  
不过他自己大概也是意识到现在的样子很奇怪，索玛又不可能答应他再把头套套回去。裕犹豫再三，终于还是又戳了几下身上隐藏的机关，玩偶装立刻从背后打开了一道口子。

裕慢慢钻了出来。看到他的打扮，索玛立刻就明白了裕为什么一开始不肯脱掉玩偶装了。  
只见裕穿着一身紧贴在身体上的紧身衣，大概是为了操纵kirugumi特制的吧。  
裕的身材十分匀称。虽然和索玛、林道他们比起来没那么强壮，但毕竟也算是身经百战的战士，没有一丝赘肉的身体带着一种恰到好处的结实感，却又不显僵硬。此刻在这身衣服的包裹下，他身体优美的线条被完美的勾勒出来。  
但比起这些，更让索玛不知该把眼神往哪放的问题是，这身操作服竟然在侧腹和大腿外侧都开着很大的口子，锁骨和脚踝也基本露在外面。  
裕白皙的肌肤就这么暴露在了空气里。

“你……”索玛一时不知该说什么好，“他是怎么说服你穿上这个的……”  
“博士说操纵kigurumi必须穿这个……反正……平时别人也看不到……”  
所以你就妥协了吗！你也太好说话了吧！索玛忍不住在内心咆哮着。  
至于他心里其实有点想说“博士干得好”什么的，那是打死他也不会承认的。  
索玛和裕有一搭没一搭的聊着，时间就这么悄悄流逝。夜色渐浓，裕刚想说点什么，鼻头突然一痒，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
虽然季节已经是春末，但到了晚上气温还是有些低。  
“我还是穿上kigurumi的玩偶装吧……”  
裕说着就打算去拿玩偶装，索玛却一把拉住了他。  
“索玛……”裕试图安抚索玛，但索玛非但不放手，反而更加用力，一把把裕拽倒在自己怀里。  
“不用那种东西，”索玛抱着裕，有些不讲理的说，“交给我吧，不会让你着凉的。”  
说着，索玛就扯开了自己的风衣，试图把裕也裹在里面。但他这件新制服十分合身……也就是说，大小正合适，索玛试了半天也没办法把两个人都裹进去。  
“索玛，人要学会放弃啊……”  
“唔……”  
其实以前索玛偶尔也会这样用自己的外套给裕取暖，但那时那件外套早就穿旧了，他和裕这几年也又成长了不少。  
但是难得的两人独处的机会，索玛可不想让裕套着那件煞风景的玩偶装……可爱当然还是很可爱的，可穿成那样他就算想干什么也干不了了。  
索玛不知不觉间把裕抱的越来越紧，想从他怀里离开的裕微微挣扎，两人的身体就这么紧贴在一起摩擦着。  
“索、索玛……”  
直到听到裕有点不对劲的声音，索玛才看到裕的脸已经开始泛红。不仅如此，他自己下面也不知不觉硬了起来。  
索玛这才意识到自己的手还放在裕侧腰那块裸露外在的肌肤上。他下意识的抚摸着裕留下不少伤疤的皮肤，惹得裕轻轻颤抖起来。  
“说起来，你这里很敏感啊。”  
索玛坏笑着，更加起劲的揉搓了起来。  
“索玛，在这里不行！”  
索玛挑了挑眉头，疑惑的看着裕，不太明白他是什么意思。  
“她看着呢……”  
索玛一抬头，这才意识到裕指的是那个住在月亮上的荒神少女。  
被裕这么一说，索玛也不知怎的就在意了起来。可是想想回到极东支部以后裕又要一直套着玩偶装，他又觉得浪费了这个机会实在可惜，不肯放裕从自己身上离开。  
恰好在这个时候，天边飘来了一片厚重的云彩，竟然正正好好把月光遮住了。  
“哎呀呀，看来这个孩子还是很长眼神的嘛。”索玛在心底感谢着希欧，更加觉得不能放过裕了，“怎么样？现在就可以了吧？”  
不等裕回答，索玛的手已经又开始抚弄裕露在外面的肌肤了。  
他似乎觉得这样还不够，干脆从紧身衣的开口处把手伸了进去。他一只手从侧腰处探进去抚摸着裕的腹肌，另一只手则从大腿外侧伸进去揉捏起裕的屁股。紧身衣里没有多少空隙，索玛手上用力才只能撑起一点活动的空间，有些艰难的在裕的肌肤上摸索着。  
索玛嘴上也不闲着，轻轻啃咬起裕的嘴唇，挑逗着裕不禁自己把嘴凑了上来，索求着索玛的吻。  
“呜……索玛……”  
裕其实也早就有了反应，此时面对索玛更进一步的挑弄，他的身体很快就开始发软，下面也勃起了。但一个吻结束，他还是缩了缩身子。  
“等、等一下，索玛……”  
“又怎么了？”  
索玛已经快憋不住了，有些急促的问。  
“要是弄脏这身衣服，会被博士发现的……”  
索玛的手正停在裕的穴口，那个许久未曾被进入过的小穴正轻轻啃咬着索玛的手指。  
按照以往的经验，这个时候裕应该不可能控制得住自己，没想到今天他竟然这么坚决。这么一来，索玛也不想引起裕的反感，只好叹了口气。  
索玛在心里把榊博士痛斥了无数遍，然后把手抽了回来。

裕默默从索玛身上站起，后退了两步。  
索玛本以为他会去把那身玩偶装穿上，没想到裕就只是站在那里看着索玛，有些重的呼吸回荡在安静的空气里。  
“裕……？”  
索玛疑惑的问着，不知道裕想干什么，但是下一刻他的双眼就忍不住瞪圆了。  
因为裕竟然在他的面前，脱掉了那身操作服。  
不能弄脏衣服，原来是这个意思吗！  
索玛这已经是今天不知第几次在心里吐槽自己了。  
“索玛……？”  
就在索玛内心爆炸的时候，裕已经一丝不挂的凑了上来，让索玛猛的咽了一口口水。  
他刚想伸手把裕揽进怀里，却看到裕的身体正在微微颤抖，嘴唇的颜色也比平常深了些。  
索玛叹了一口气，一把扯下了自己的外套，披在了裕头上。  
“拿这个忍一忍吧。”  
裕从索玛的外衣下露出半张脸，扯过衣襟放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，脸上露出了索玛很熟悉的迷醉微笑。  
“有索玛的味道。”  
这个家伙……！  
索玛不再犹豫，一把把裕抓过来，在他嘴上印下了一个又深又有力的吻，直吻得裕克制不住自己，也紧紧抱住索玛，身体回应着他紧贴了上去。  
“裕，你就做好觉悟吧。”  
结束了这个吻，索玛不怀好意的笑着对裕宣言道。  
云层后的月亮微微漏出一点光，仿佛是偷看了一眼，然后又满意的藏了回去。

**Author's Note:**

> PS：裕穿的衣服的暴露程度大概是类似法芙娜里的驾驶服那种……


End file.
